Starting Clean
by eyeslikewildflowers
Summary: Daryl is tasked with taking care of Carol after her return to Alexandria, starting with a bubble bath.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at publishing a fic, so I hope you like it! This is set a day or two after Carol and Maggie escape from captivity. There will definitely be one more chapter, maybe more if I'm inspired it. Rated M for nudity, though I promise it'll heat up in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"Listen," Denise said in a low voice, pulling Daryl aside in the infirmary. "Carol's going to be okay. I have no idea how she got out of there with nothing but a couple bruises, but she did. I don't know though, she seems-"

"Different," Daryl finished. "Yeah I know."

"She needs care. But we only have so many beds and… someone needs... can you-"

"Yeah," Daryl said gruffy. "I got her. She alright then?"

Denise sighed and looked Carol up and down from across the room. "Physically, yeah. She still hasn't said anything, though. Just… watch her, alright?"

Daryl nodded and went over to Carol. She was sitting on the corner of an exam table, gripping the edge so tight her knuckles were white. She stared at the floor, not acknowledging Daryl or giving any indication if she had heard their conversation. He crouched down to her eye level and nudged her.

"C'mon," he murmured, gently taking her by the elbow. Carol wordlessly allowed herself to be led out of the infirmary. He adjusted his grip from her elbow to around her waist and she leaned into him as they made their way down the street. As they approached the cemetery her eyes fixated on Sam's grave and she stopped in her tracks.

"Carol," he said softly, trying to urge her forward.

Carol's expression didn't change, but her body refused to comply. Daryl could feel her slipping dangerously downwards, her knees clearly giving out. He adjusted his gun on his back then wrapped his arm under her knees, scooping her up like he had when he had found her in that prison cell. Carol closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. She looked unbelievably tired, more worn and weathered than Daryl could ever remember.

"I got you," he whispered as they made their way to the house. "I got you."

* * *

Once inside, Daryl didn't know what to do. Denise had said Carol needed care, and that much was clear, but he didn't know what exactly that meant. He hesitated to lay her down in her bed as both she and her clothes were filthy. He also wasn't sure if she was sleeping, awake, or somewhere in-between. Gently, he set her down on the couch as he tried to figure out what to do. He decided she should probably get cleaned up, so he turned to start a bath. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached out to grip his hand.

"Don't…" she rasped. It was the first she had spoken since returning.

"S'okay," he said, returning her grip. "I'm just gonna run you a bath, alright?"

"Daryl, please," Carol pleaded, and her voice was so small and weak it hit him like a lightning bolt through his lungs. He stooped down and reached under her shoulders to hoist her up and managed to guide her up the stairs with a hand around her waist. He guided her to the bathroom and had her sit on the closed toilet seat as he knelt down to turn the bathtub faucet on. As the water ran and he checked the temperature, a thought struck him. He hadn't considered how she was going to get into the bath; if he was going to help her or if she should keep some clothes on or what. His cheeks flushed hotter than the water from the faucet. Now was not the time, but more than that, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her more discomfort than necessary. He grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and poured almost the whole contents into the water, figuring that at least the bubbles could give her a modicum of privacy.

"Listen," he said, returning to Carol who had made no effort to move at all, let alone start undressing. "I can help all you want, but I don't wanna make you uncomfortable. So it's up to you." She didn't respond, she didn't even look at him or acknowledge she had heard. He gave her a minute as he turned off the tap and fished around on a shelf for a decent towel. "Alright. I'm gonna start helpin', and if you want me to stop or leave you alone you just tell me, okay?"

Carol met his eyes this time and nodded, but otherwise didn't move. Daryl steeled himself. He knelt down and started with the laces of her boots, pulling them off with her socks and discarding them into the hallway. He moved up to take her jacket off and paused, suddenly shy. He was going to have to deal with either her shirt or her pants next. He gestured towards her belt. "Can you…" he muttered. To his relief she unbuttoned her pants herself and shimmied them down but stopped, not going for her shirt. Daryl took a breath and lifted her tank top over her head, revealing a plain bra and her creamy smooth skin underneath. His breath hitched as he couldn't help but notice how absolutely beautiful she was. His eyes trailed from her collarbones to the soft swells of her breasts down to the faint pink scars that lined her belly and disappeared under the waistband of her cotton panties, proof that she had once been a mother. His hands went to her waist and he lifted her to her feet.

"We can leave these," he said gruffly, running a thumb along the band of her underwear. As if she hadn't heard him, she silently undid the clasp of her bra and slid it off in a fluid motion that took her underwear with it. Daryl raised his eyebrows and stared at the ceiling. _Guess we're not being shy,_ he thought. Carol noticed his discomfort and purposefully took one of his hands and guided it to her breast. She pressed his hand into the soft mound and Daryl thought he saw the hint of a smile.

"There," she said, "That's out of the way."

Daryl's mouth went dry and he moved his hand down to the small of her back and guided her to the tub. He held her steady as she climbed into the water, occasionally wincing in pain. Her body was riddled with bruises, old and new. Rage swelled within him as he took in the faint bruises across her back and sides that were too long and thin to be accidental, that he knew must have come from Morgan's stick. She settled into the warm water and Daryl cradled her head down to rest on the wall behind the tub. She brought a hand out of the water to once again grip his, and his rage subsided as Daryl realized what Denise meant by "care" for her. She just needed him to be there. Unable to stop himself, he pressed her hand to his lips.

"Glad you're back," he managed to say, grossly understating his relief and joy that she had pulled through such an awful situation. Carol closed her eyes and he could swear he saw a smile flash across her face.

Daryl stood briefly to reach for the detachable shower head and ran warm water through it. He reached for the back of her neck and guided her into a sitting position. He cupped one hand around her forehead and with the other caused the water to soak her hair and run down her neck to her shoulder blades and down the delicate curve of her spine. He lathered shampoo into her hair and rubbed it gently it into her scalp. Carol tilted her head back with her eyes closed and for a moment he could imagine that they were in an entirely different world, just the two of them, alone and enjoying each other's quiet company. He rinsed her hair and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her head facing him and Daryl gently washed the dirt off her face with his thumbs. She looked at him with hollow eyes and he could feel mutual understanding passing between them. They had both been through unspeakable trials, but they had always pulled through together. She had been putting on an act for the people of Alexandria, and even the members of their own group since they had arrived and he could see just how tired she was. This Carol, beautiful and broken and naked in the bath, this was his Carol. He was the only one she would allow herself to be so vulnerable with, and Daryl appreciated that more than he could put into words. He didn't know what had happened to her and Maggie in that compound, or what had haunted her so badly before, but he was determined to see her through. Daryl cupped the warm water in his hand and brought it up to her shoulders and back over and over.

"Listen," he said softly. "I ain't so good at taking care of people. But I'm gonna do whatever it takes. I just need you to tell me what you need."

Carol closed her eyes and he was afraid she had retreated back into herself. But then she reached out for his hand and pulled him close, sinking his hand into the water. She jerked her head, indicating towards the water. Daryl understood. He tried to ignore his heart racing as he stood up and peeled off his layers down to his boxers, which he sheepishly decided to leave on. He stepped into the warm water behind her and gently took her by the shoulders and eased her back. She settled against him and he brought his arms up to cross in front of her.

"Whatever you need," he murmured against her temple. "I got you."

Carol let out a heavy sigh. He pressed her close, trying to absorb some of her sorrow into his chest. After awhile, Carol spoke.

"I've done terrible things, Daryl. And I don't know how I can come back from them."

Daryl rested his chin on her head. "We've all done bad things. All of us. What's good and what's bad now is different than how it was before. We all done stuff we ain't proud of. Ain't nothin' you can say that's gonna shock me."

Carol paused, drawing patterns in the bubbles. "I killed Lizzie" she said in a small voice, turning her head so the side of her face was against his chest. "And I think I killed Sam, too."

Daryl gripped her tighter.

Carol took a deep breath and the words came tumbling out of her. She told him about Lizzie and Mika, about the woman at Terminus, about Sam and the cookies and Jessie and Pete. She told him about the journal she kept of names of the people she killed. She told him about the rosary and about how it meant nothing to her anymore. Daryl kept silent throughout, tracing soothing lines up and down her arms and shoulders.

"I don't know who I am anymore," she finished.

"Well I do," Daryl said softly. "I know you. Everything you did was to survive, or was so someone else could survive. You were right before, I had to feel it. Now you do too."

Carol twisted until she was laying on her side against him. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, "I'm trying."

Daryl reached for a washcloth. He lathered it and gently ran it over her shoulders and arms. She sat up and he traced it over the bruises on her back. She rested her head in her hands and he leaned forward, lightly massaging her neck and shoulders, careful to avoid pressing too hard on her bruised skin. His hands slipped below the bubbles as he worked her lower back and he caught sight of her face in the reflection of the faucet. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, barely, but it was there as she rocked back and forth slightly with his motions. When he finished all the way down her back he grasped her hips and pulled her so she was leaning against him again. Carol took the washcloth from the side of the tub and finished washing her legs and lower body before fully relaxing into him again.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Feels good to say all that out loud."

Daryl reached under the water to grasp her hands that were lying against her soft stomach.

"Told you. Ain't nothin' you can say. I'll be here as long as I'm still livin'." He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "Anyway, you sure smell better now."

Carol cracked a smile. She gripped his hands tighter and nuzzled back into his chest. They stayed like that for a long time and Daryl was sure she had fallen asleep at some point, but the water was starting to cool off and although he couldn't get enough of her small, soft body leaning on him, his legs were falling asleep. He eased her up by her shoulders and wrapped a towel around his waist as he stood up. The bubbles were gone and he had almost forgotten she was completely nude, though her nakedness made him feel a sense of extreme intimacy rather than sexual excitement. The realization that she trusted him enough to be so vulnerable with made a lump rise in his throat as he helped her to her feet. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and rubbed a hand towel over her hair as she adjusted the larger one to fit snugly around her slender frame.

"Better?" Daryl asked as he drained the water and gathered her clothes.

Carol nodded. "Cleaner," she said.

"Alright, then," he said, hand on the small of her back. "Let's get you to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man. I was intending to write a whole sexytimes scene but the beginning alone ended up being 3k words so I decided to break it up into two chapters. I really appreciate everyone who took the time to read and review my first chapter, and as this is my first fic it is super helpful to me to read your responses. This one is definitely smuttier than the last one but I hope I captured their characters decently. I'm trying to keep it as "real" as possible. Please let me know what you think of this one, and stay tuned for SexyTimes Part II coming up next.**

* * *

Carol sat on the edge of the bed, towel still wrapped around her as water from her hair dripped onto her shoulders. Daryl rummaged around in the drawers of her bedroom, trying to find some suitable pajamas as well as hopefully a shirt and shorts for himself. He tossed a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants next to her on the bed her, along with a pair of clean underwear that turned his cheeks pink. He pulled a shirt over himself and shyly turned away as he quickly stripped off his soaking boxers and pulled on a clean pair he had found in the closet. When he turned around Carol was still in her towel and was holding her head in her hands.

"Hey," Daryl said, moving over to her. "Ya good?"

Carol sighed, looking up. "I'm just tired, Daryl. Just so _fucking_ tired."

Her use of a curse word startled him, he wasn't accustomed to hearing her swear though he found it oddly refreshing. This really was the real, raw Carol. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Daryl knelt down in front of her and pulled the oversized t-shirt over her head, tugging her towel down only after the shirt had settled around her hips.

"Bet you could use a good sleep," he murmured as he slid the underwear and pajama pants up her legs, though he knew she wasn't talking about sleeping. He turned away modestly as she wiggled them over her hips.

"Will you stay?" she asked, tentatively placing her palm against his cheek.

Daryl met her pleading eyes.

"'Course I will. If you need anything at all you just holler down to me, alright?" he indicated towards the stairs, intending to sleep on the couch.

Carol shook her head and asked in a quiet voice, "No, Daryl… stay _here_ with me? Please?"

Daryl's heart caught in his throat and he vaguely thought that she could persuade him to do anything with that voice. He placed a quick chaste kiss on her forehead as he stood up.

"Told ya, didn't I? Anything you need," he said as he turned the covers down behind her and lightly guided her down to the bed, pulling the blankets up around her like a child. He turned her bedside light on and the overhead one off, then made his way to the other side of the bed where he propped his rifle against the nightstand and put his sheathed knife under his pillowcase before glancing over at Carol. She was curled up on her side facing away from him, though she looked back at him and gave a faint smile. It was all the encouragement he needed to slide under the blankets himself and snake an arm around her waist. He gently pulled her into the curve of his body, afraid of hurting her yet needing her closer. She adjusted her head and he slid his other arm under her neck like a pillow, enveloping her in a tight hug from behind. His heart was racing and he was hyperaware of every little shift, every little movement she made. Her contented sigh caused his chest to swell, and he had to fight hard to resist every nerve ending in his body that was telling him to do anything but remain still. She took hold of his hand that was wrapped over her and laced their fingers together, bringing them up to rest below her chin.

Daryl nuzzled his face into the back of her neck and breathed in her clean, soapy, yet unmistakably Carol scent. Her confession was still weighing on his mind, though not because he thought her a monster, as she was afraid of. He wanted desperately to find a way to make her understand that this was how they had to live in this next world. He wished he could shoulder all the baggage she carried if it would help her realize that in a world full of good people and bad people, she was still one of the good ones. Carol shifted abruptly, rolling onto her back with her face turned so it was inches from his. He looked over her sleepy eyes, her forehead lines, the light freckles on her nose and wanted nothing more than to erase all the stress and worry she carried in her tired face. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek and the hair on his chin, then moved down to trace his neck as she spoke.

"Anything?" she whispered. "Anything I need?"

Daryl nodded apprehensively. Carol rolled further onto her side so she completely faced him. She moved her hand from his neck purposefully down the front of his shirt and slid her fingers up the hem of his shirt to spread against his solid lower stomach. Her eyes never left his face as she ran her thumb just under the waistband of his boxer shorts. He closed his eyes and involuntarily let out a heavy breath.

"I need this, Daryl," she breathed, lips brushing just over his own but not making contact.

Daryl had to fight every natural urge in his body so hard it was almost painful as he rolled away onto his back.

"Carol," he moaned as she tried to move lower, but was stopped by his hand. She did not change her expression, but looked to him for an explanation. He closed his eyes, unable to look back at her.

"Carol, I… I'll do anything, I will. An' I can't pretend that I don't wanna. But I can't… I don't wanna be just a cheap fuck to you." He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, rejecting the beautiful and willing woman beside him that had secretly wanted for so long.

Carol sidled closer to him and raised herself on her elbow. "Is that what you think?" she asked, tone neutral.

Daryl pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and shook his head, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself into such a predicament. "No, I… I just thought that, you know, you and Tobin-" but Carol cut him off.

"Tobin," she said firmly, "Is a good man. And maybe in some other world, he and I… I don't know. But frankly, he doesn't know _shit_ about shit," she said, echoing Abraham's words from when they had first arrived. She pulled Daryl's hands away from his eyes and intertwined their fingers. "He think I'm who he wants me to be. But you _know_ me, Daryl." Her tone softened as she said, "and you're not a cheap fuck." She gently brushed his hair from his eyes and moved closer to him. "I've wanted this since you found me in that cell, since you stopped me from leaving, since you tried so hard to find Sophia."

Daryl's heart broke at her mention of Sophia and he could feel his resolve start to crumble. "I just thought you two were already shackin' up is all," he said weakly, trying not to betray just how much the thought had bothered him over the past few weeks.

"No," Carol said firmly, and left the discussion of Tobin at that. "I'm tired of pretending that nothing is happening here. Either one of us could die every day, and I'm tired of acting like we don't mean something to each other when we don't know if we're going to be alive tomorrow. I miss you, Daryl," she said, softly touching his face.

Emboldened by the news that Carol had not in fact been falling for Tobin, Daryl propped himself up onto his elbows in a half sitting position. He allowed her to trace her hand back down his chest and when she reached the waistband of his boxers he once again gripped her wrist, but this time carefully twisted her onto her back. He rolled on top of her and his heavy eyes raked over her face and body. He was keenly aware that what he was about to do was going to change everything. His eyes went from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice husky with anticipation.

Carol responded by wrapping a hand around the back of his head like she had when she had kissed him before on the forehead, but this time brought his face down evenly with hers. Daryl had never known why people equated kissing with fireworks until the moment their lips met. She was so soft and small and warm and inviting beneath him and her furiously kissed her back, the sweet taste of her tongue almost enough to send him over the edge right there. He pulled back, breaking their kiss and panting heavily. She squirmed under him, urging him closer with her legs and the hand still behind his head. He resisted, though he had no idea how. If he was going to do it, he decided, he was going to do it right and make it good for her. He was going to make her feel loved and important and worthy if it was the last thing he did. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a few soft pecks before trailing kisses up to her ear where he found a soft spot behind her ear that made her gasp. He made a mental note to return to that spot and alternated soft nipping with kisses as he made his way down the curve of her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. Carol's heavy breaths turned into whimpers as she clutched at his neck and shoulders which gave him the confidence to run his hands up from her hips, feeling out the curves of her body and taking her shirt with it. He sat back on his heels to pull the shirt over her head and took a moment to drink in her entire naked upper body displayed in front of him.

"Jesus, Carol," he breathed. He had already seen her in the bath, but this was entirely different. Before had been about making her comfortable, but now was about making her feel good. She shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable with his lustful stare.

"Come back," she whined, trying to pull him closer with her legs.

"I can't have a second to look?" he said in a low tone, running his calloused hands over the smooth planes of her stomach and ribs.

"I know I'm not-" Carol began, but Daryl leaned down swiftly and silenced her with his lips.

"You're the most beautiful goddamn thing I've ever seen in my whole life," he drawled huskily, letting a hand brush over her breasts which caused her to suck in through her teeth. "An' don't you fuckin' forget it."

Daryl returned to where he had left off on her collarbone, kissing down her chest while pressing the hardening bulge in his boxers into her leg. He moved from one breast to the other, cradling the soft mounds in his hand while gently flicking at her nipples with his tongue. This made her tangle her hands in his hair and her soft whimpers turned into breathy moans as she arched her back towards him. Daryl continued to kiss a trail down her stomach, pausing to pay extra attention to her light stretch marks, before hooking his thumbs under her underwear. Before he could go any further however, he felt a tug at the top of his head. He looked up, wondering what the in the hell she could possibly want that was more important than what he was doing.

Her cheeks were burning as she said, "You don't have to do that, really. Come back up here."

Daryl didn't respond, instead he just looked at her like she was crazy and continued to slide her underwear and pajama pants down.

"Really," she said, more forceful this time and forcing him to look at her again. "I know men don't… I don't want you to feel obligated."

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Woman," he said, his voice so close and so hot that she could feel it brush over the sensitive spot between her legs. "There ain't a fuckin' thing in this world I'd rather be doing and you're just gonna have to believe me."

Carol sighed in exasperation and laid her head back, though she made no further move to stop him. He took his time kissing all around the inside of her things and the top of the junction between her legs. She started moving her hips in anticipation, trying to get him to quit teasing her. He pulled back and gently parted her slick folds with his hand before placing a delicate kiss on the tiny nub that he knew would drive her crazy. She gasped as she tightened her grip on his hair, but her next breath caught in her throat as he surprised her by licking a swift, firm path right from her entrance to her clit. She threw her head back and emitted a low, guttural moan that boosted his confidence immensely. He obliged her desperate moans by swirling his tongue in little circles around her clit, careful to maintain a steady rhythm.

Daryl could count on one hand the number of times he had gone down on a woman, though never sober, but had never experienced this level of enjoyment and intimacy from it before. Her taste was intoxicating, her insistent moaning and squirming driving him crazier with each passing second. He stole a glance up at her naked body now bathed in moonlight from the window, and the sight of her holding her breast with the hand that wasn't firmly gripping his hair caused him to furiously increase his pace. He adjusted his weight and spread a hand on her stomach to brace himself. He could feel the muscles of her lower stomach start to contract and release as her moans became quieter but her breaths came faster. He realized she was close and the knowledge that he was about to bring her to orgasm sent a rush to his boxers and he bit back his own moan.

She threw a hand back onto the pillow and gripped it tight and her breathy pleas of, "God, Daryl, please, please," was enough to shift his attention from the aching in his jaw to her stomach muscles that were clenching with increasing intensity. Her breaths were coming quicker than before and goosebumps rose on her skin and Daryl knew she was right there. He willed himself to go harder and faster, trying to give her the push she so desperately needed. The increase in speed was just enough to send her tumbling over the edge of an earth-shattering orgasm, and he felt her stomach harden and she pulled the pillow over her face and cried out into it over and over, hands gripping his hair tight enough to bring tears to his eyes as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. She shoved his head away abruptly and he sat up, looking over her limp, panting body with a reverence he had never experienced, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened.

Daryl tried to ignore the almost painful throbbing between his legs as he reached down to move the pillow from her face. Her cheeks were flushed, mouth half open as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes fluttered open and found his, and she let out a tiny giggle as her face broke into a genuine smile. He laid down beside her, pulling her onto her side to rest her head on his chest and he decided he was content to leave their exploration at that if that was all she wanted. He would have to take care of himself later, but for the moment he was content to just hold Carol and enjoy her post-orgasm glow with her. Her breathing slowed as he traced lazy circles over her neck and back.

"Told ya," he murmured into her forehead, "Anythin'."

Carol's soft giggle turned into a full blown laughing fit which startled Daryl at first. He chuckled along with her but remained confused. How could a woman so broken less than an hour before be so light and happy all of a sudden? As if she had read his mind, Carol leaned into his chest and said,

"That was unbelievable. I've actually… I've never done that with someone. Finished like that."

Daryl frowned and looked at her. "Never?" he asked incredulously.

Carol shrugged. "My high school boyfriend never cared to try. And then there was Ed…" she trailed off. Daryl stiffened at the mention of her dirtbag ex-husband, but he said nothing.

"Well," he said, still tracing his fingers up and down her creamy smooth skin, "Glad I could be the first."

They laid there for a few moments, Carol still coming down from her high and Daryl still amazed at everything that had just transpired between them. Finally, Carol rolled onto her stomach, half on top of him.

"Carol, we don't have to-" he started to say, but Daryl was caught off guard by her sudden descension into the crook of his neck. She began to kiss and lick up and down both sides of his neck and jaw with a fury he didn't know she possessed and he was barely aware of the heavy groans passing his lips. She moved up to his face and kissed him deeply, pulling back only to whisper,

"Shut it, Daryl," a wicked gleam in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Life got in the way, as it does, and the season premiere fucked me up a little bit. This is the final chapter (sad face), but I have another fic in the works ("Slow Burn") that's pretty similar to this if anyone wants to check it out. Anyways, here's 2300 words of straight up smut, hope it was worth the wait! Also, I really really would appreciate if you could take the time to send me a quick review!

* * *

Daryl's mind was reeling, every nerve in his body set ablaze as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. Carol was assaulting his neck in earnest while desperately raking her hands over his straining body as if she was trying to memorize him by touch. Daryl couldn't control his breathy grunts of surprise and pleasure every time she found a new curve or hollow to nip at, and he was afraid he was going to tumble over the edge before she'd even moved to his waist. He surprised himself at how much he liked her taking control, but the little sanity he had left forced him to remember that this wasn't how he wanted their first time to be. He had fantasized about it so often and he knew her so well that, as desperately as she was throwing herself at him, he knew she wasn't the quickie type. He bucked and panted as she hitched a leg around his hip and ground into him, and he knew he was seconds from finishing too quickly if he didn't reverse their power balance. With one fluid motion he circled a hand around her waist and flipped them around so he was hovering over her as he settled between her legs. She lunged for his collarbone but he caught her cheek with his palm, gently but firmly guiding her back to the bed.

"Daryl-" she said with a whimper that sent a shudder rippling through him.

"I know," he said, anticipating what she was going to say about 'needing this'. "But…" he murmured as he leaned in and hovered just over her ear, "Ain't no rush."

With that, he returned to the soft spot behind her ear and she gasped again and tangled her hands in his hair, though a little gentler than before. She seemed to understand his desire to slow things down, and responded to his exploratory nips and kisses with a contented sigh. He pulled back and settled both hands against her face, softly stroking at the edges of her hairline as his eyes raked over her face. looked over her face and he tried to commit every detail to memory. He took her in with such reverence that it made her squirm with discomfort.

"Listen…" he began huskily, an uncharacteristic nervous edge in his voice. "I know you need this, and fuck knows I need it just as bad-" he pressed into her, eliciting a soft moan before he continued, "But I need you to promise me something."

Carol stiffened slightly, suddenly aware of the gravity of their situation. She didn't say anything, but her clear blue eyes urged him on.

"Promise…" he struggled to find the words, wishing he could just give into his primal urges but wanting to get something out in the open first. "Promise that this won't change us?"

Carol cocked her head but remained silent, studying him just as intently as he had been studying her.

"You… you mean everything to me," he mumbled, trying to find the right words. "You're my best friend, and I can't... I can't lose that. Please?" he finished, embarrassed at the desperation that clung onto his last word.

Carol reached a hand up to lightly stroke his face, running her fingers from his hair down his nose, over the stubble of his chin, across the sharp plane of his jaw, and back up to trace along his lips.

"I can't lose it either," she said in a voice so small he could barely register it. He rested his forehead against hers and they stayed there for a moment, breathing together. Finally, she inched her chin up until their lips were resting lightly against his. Slowly, and so softly he felt rather than heard her speak, she mouthed the words, "I promise."

Daryl exhaled heavily and she enveloped him in a kiss so sweet and tender he felt a lump of emotion begin to twist in his throat. When their lips parted he swallowed it down and redirected his attention to the building pressure between his legs. They were both silent, hardly daring to breathe and the air was suddenly thick and heavy between them, each silently daring the other to move first. Carol gave in first, tugging at the bottom of Daryl's t-shirt that he quickly pulled over his head, his thin boxer shorts now the only barrier between them. He took a final breath and awkwardly stripped them off, and her lips parted as she saw him in his entirety for the first time. He sank back over her, his hard length hovering just over her entrance.

"Carol…" he groaned into her shoulder as she enveloped him in her hand, giving a few experimental strokes that sent his blood pressure skyrocketing. It was taking every ounce of restraint he had to hold back from thrusting into her right then and taking her how he wanted to. He was focusing so much on the sensation of her soft, small fingers gliding maddenly over his sensitive tip that he almost didn't notice her breath quicken as she quivered with anticipation.

"Carol," he said again, trying to regain some semblance of control over himself as he locked eyes with her. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously, giving her one last out.

Carol's eyes darkened and she guided his cock until it was pressed against her entrance, dangerously close to slipping inside. She pushed the hair back from his forehead with her other hand and stared at him with an intensity he had never seen from her.

"Yes," she breathed. Darl didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he exhaled a mighty groan as he closed the gap between them and he sunk into her for the first time, her warm walls enveloping his iron hard length like a vice. Carol cried out and arched her back violently, the veracity of her response startling him into thinking he had hurt her. Daryl pulled his head back, anxiously searching her face. She was still breathing heavily, but the corners of her mouth twitched and her eyes crinkled as she snaked her hands to his hips and dug her nails in, urging him to thrust again. Daryl resisted only for a brief moment, long enough to growl, "Tell me what you want" as he laid gentle nips and kisses all over her ear.

"I want-" she gasped, pressing her pelvis into his, "I want you to make me forget everything… _please_ , Daryl."

Her low voice begging for him was all the affirmation Daryl needed. He curled his head into the nape of her neck, focusing on nothing but her sweet scent and the sounds of her soft mewling as he moved within her, pulling out slowly only to thrust hard back into her. Her hands tangled in his hair and he had a fleeting thought that since they had first met he had seen her in every form: laughing, crying, sick, excited, scared, angry; he had seen her smile, scream, sob, laugh; he had seen her at her highest and her absolute lowest. However, the throaty moans she was making between shallow breaths as they rocked in unison were entirely new to him, the sweetest sound he had ever heard, and the thought that he was causing her as much intense pleasure as she was causing him set off fireworks behind his eyes. Her walls were clenching and releasing in time with his motions, and he could feel a familiar tightness begin to form within him. Carol's soft cries were getting louder and she was bucking her hips up to match his but as her hands squeezed around his shoulders, Daryl abruptly pulled out.

"What?" she whispered, confusion and desperation tangling in her voice.

Daryl's mouth curved into an embarrassed half smile and he muttered, "Sorry. Just need a minute." She smiled softly, tilting his chin up to plant a small kiss on his trembling lips. Daryl shifted and began trailing a line of small kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, heading for the soft swells of her breasts. Daryl marvelled at how unbelievably _soft_ she was as he clutched at her sides, her body giving way to his touch in all the right places. He brought a hand up to cup one mound gently as he enveloped her nipple in his mouth, teasing her by alternating between light swirls of his tongue and gentle suction. Carol's free hand that wasn't gripping his hair clutched the sheets, her breath quickening as he massaged both and switched his mouth to the other. She began rolling her hips under him, his attention to her breasts clearly stirring her need to feel him again.

Daryl sensed her impatience and, hoping he had relaxed enough to keep going, deftly wrapped a hand under her back to flip them around so he was flat on her back and she was straddling him. She yelped in surprise at how easily he scooped her up. His breath caught as he looked her over, unabashedly drinking in her naked form, beautiful and seductive and lovely before him. He instantaneously returned to full hardness as she gripped his length and raised herself up. He swallowed hard in anticipation, running his hands along her thighs, desperate to know every inch of her. She lowered slowly and they inhaled in unison, Carol throwing her head back and blindly reaching to tangle her fingers with his on her legs as she sunk down. Once she had adjusted again to the feeling of him stretching her to her limit, she looked down to see his chest heavily rising in sync with her own breaths. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and he matched her with a quick thrust, which she responded to by moaning and grinding into him again.

Daryl lost the ability to form coherent thoughts as she increased her pace, revelling in awe of the woman on top of him. He gripped her hands for all he was worth, directing all his energy into matching her motions with his hips. He was emitting low, fervent groans that he was barely aware of, and the pitch of her voice was climbing higher with each motion.

"God, Daryl, yes, yes," she cried out. He could feel from the pressure around his cock that she was close, and he swiftly sat up without breaking stride, wrapping his hands around her back and pressing his face into her collarbone to urge her on. He pressed her to him like he was trying to meld them together, digging his nails into her shoulder blades as she began to shudder against him.

"I'm… I'm…" she gasped, and her body stiffened as she shattered into a million pieces in his arms, wildly gripping at the back of his neck, his shoulders, his hair, whatever she could sink her fingers into as the force of her climax rocked them both. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, finally collapsing into the crook of his neck.

Daryl had held his own climax off long enough to let her finish first, but as soon as her body softened in his arms he could no longer hold back. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came and the only thing in the world was Carol and her sweet scent and soft skin and intoxicating heat between her legs. He forgot how to breathe and he released years of pent up need deep within her, feeling her grip him back just as tightly as he was holding her. His own guttural moans turned into weak breaths as they both nuzzled into each others necks and came down from their highs.

He leaned back, pulling her with him back down to the bed. She curled herself around his chest and he gripped her close, brushing his lips lightly over the top of her head. Daryl was exhausted, she had milked every bit of his strength and the only thing he could still do was to simply cradle her trembling body into him. They laid together in their afterglow, time seeming to come to a halt as they breathed in each other's warm presence. Daryl traced light patterns over her arm that was gripped tightly over his chest, and she sighed in contentment.

"Thank you," she murmured, raising her eyes to meet his. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and placed his hand over hers, pressing it into his chest. His heart thumped as he searched for the right words to say.

"So," he said after a beat, "We gonna talk about this now? Or later?"

Carol considered his question for a moment, though she didn't seem apprehensive. "Later," she said finally, rubbing her thumb soothingly over his to quell his anxiety. "But I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it."

Daryl couldn't hide his relief at her acknowledgement that although the nature of their relationship might have changed, he wasn't going to lose her again. He didn't know what the future held, for them or for the rest of the group, but he was willing to set those fears aside as long as he had her close for the moment. He glanced down at her relaxed face, the heaviness she had carried in it earlier in the evening all but erased as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Well," he murmured into her temple, drawing her closer as he he hitched the forgotten blanket over them, "I told you before. Anything you need. I ain't goin' anywhere."

He could feel her mouth curve into a smile against his chest and he drifted off into a deep sleep with her, feeling happier and more at home than he could ever remember.


End file.
